Monobore expansion systems, used in the downhole hydrocarbon recovery industry, require a seal between an expanded liner and the open hole. Currently, a cementing operation is required after expansion of the liner is complete, to seal the liner to the open hole. This is due to the annular gap between the liner and the open hole, which is too great for the expanded liner to seal to directly even if the liner is encased in an elastomeric member.
Cementing is a time consuming and undesirable process that operators prefer to avoid. Packers that can seal an expanded liner to an open hole require an actuator to actuate them. An actuator that can be run in with the liner and that can actuate a downhole tool, such as a packer, without requiring a separate run-in can save time and money for a well operator. Such an actuator would, therefore, be of interest to the hydrocarbon recovery industry.